


Always Shall Be Yours

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Manip, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim feels like he's dying inside as he watches Spock helplessly through the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Shall Be Yours

I feel like I'm slowly dying with you.  
  
I keep thinking, that somehow this is just a horrible nightmare, and I'll wake up from it.  
  
You can't die, Spock. You're supposed to outlive me, remember?  
  
This is so wrong....I can hardly hear what you're saying.  
  
My mind is elsewhere.  
  
Our days of years past, when we were much younger, comes to mind. We always came back from the brink of death.  
  
Please, don't leave me.  
  
Don't....Leave....Me....

 

 

 

 


End file.
